masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood Pack Recon-Squad
I've looked everywhere and can not find these guys. Where are they?AdmiralPedro1stFleet 23:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I vaguely remember seeing an enemy with this name before. But of course when I went to go take screenshots of all the enemies, I never ran into them. Something to investigate... Dammej 00:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Let's see. Archangel mission. Mordin Mission. Blood Pack base mission. Tarith mission. Jack loyalty mission. 5 places to look. ive been to all 5 and never saw itAdmiralPedro1stFleet 05:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well did you go to every mission/assignment, Dossier: The Professor, Dossier: Archangel, N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay, N7: Blood Pack Base, Mordin: Old Blood, Jack: Subject Zero. I think they are encountered on Mordin's Recruitment mission, unfortunatly I can't check right now. However I think there are a few other Blood Pack missions/assignments. Lancer1289 05:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked pretty thoroughly through all those missions yes. There is always a chance of overlooking it. I look through them again and hopefully pinpoint where they are and what weapons they use.AdmiralPedro1stFleet 15:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) In my vain attempt to get screenshots for all the enemies (this is the last one, apart from enemies encountered during the suicide mission), I ran through all areas where the blood pack appear again. I still have yet to see the Recon-Squad appear. I must be having a shared delusion with whoever made this page or something. Were they only in a previous version of the game before the latest patch or something? I am seriously starting to doubt my sanity. I know I saw these guys before. Can anyone else confirm that they exist? (With screenshots, preferably... these guys are starting to look like a "big-foot" at this point) My sanity depends on it. -- Dammej (talk) 07:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I've played through this game far to many times to count and I, for one, can say that I have not once encountered this "Recon Squad". Seriously, I'm 99% certain that these guys don't exist. The fact that nobody's even list what weapons they use is kind of a giveaway.' Considering how long this page has been here before AdmiralPedro decided to ask the question, I think it's time that somebody pushed for deletion. Mr. Mittens 19:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC)' Deletion :Yup, I'm adding a delete tag. Three different people haven't run across him now, so it's not looking good. -- Dammej (talk) 23:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The only other reference to "Blood Pack Recon-Squad" that Google shows is from a Mass Effect roleplaying/fanon site. Delete. Bastian964 00:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Never found these guys. I support deletion. Arbington 00:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I double checked the game guide, and there is no mention of them in there either, or at least from what I can tell. So I support deletion but I am dropping Dch2404 a message about it. Since he created the article maybe he can provide an answer. Lancer1289 00:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::As I said above, I'm quite sure I've seen them before as well. The only explanation I have is that their inclusion or name or something was a mistake, and was patched in a later version of the game. It's all just speculation though. -- Dammej (talk) 00:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I half-think I saw these guys during my first run of ME2, they may have been snipers in Mordin's recruitment mission. Or maybe I'm deluding myself. As there is no tangible evidence these guys existed, I vote delete. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Could not find them, delete. MEffect Fan 00:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can't delete the article, but it looks like no one is in favor of keeping it. I'll start removing any links to this page. -- Dammej (talk) 01:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well its been a while but the vote is 6-0 for deletion so bye bye. I waited a little longer to see of Dch2404 would respond but he didn't so deletion. Lancer1289 20:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC)